New World
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Perfect world has won the war but now a new threat has landed. Young cleric finds a human close to death but no one know that he isn't of their world. As the man's memories come back so does the threat of losing his new found friends. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's the thing. I was pissed at my parents when I wrote the chapter of this story. I decided to redo this has more of a plot to it. I haven't decided to continue making the other one yet. So enjoy this better version of the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was amazing. Matora looked out the window down at the world floating below the colony. The world was full of life and young. There were so many creatures that lived and worked the land so gracefully but yet they were at war with what they didn't know. The races were different from the last and there were four races. Human of course, Untamed who were humanoid animals, Winged Elves who were well elves but had wings, and then there was Raging Tides little was known about them even to the inhabits of the world.

Matora looked up as the announcer on the speaker called him to the docks. He pushed off the wall and floated to the dock area. He was chosen by the council to infiltrate the human capital which was far north of their current location. He was told to tell them that he had gotten amnesia and had to 'relearn' their ways then make his way to the elves. They found an isolated spot to enter their world in without being seen. Matora wished that they didn't have to kill the people the world but they had to. Their colony wouldn't last long a year at the most.

He got into the scout ship and sat in the many seats in the back as the pilots in front got ready. He thought about the mission at hand learn the ways while gaining their trust and then gather information of the Winged Elves city for his council could organize an attack. They had learnt that the Winged Elves were the only race that gave birth to healers, clerics, and they kept the other races alive. If they could take their city and the race out the others would fall behind them.

A young she-elf sat on a beautiful pond bridge watching the water. She was thinking on how alone she was, sure she had friends but they didn't understand that kept many things from them. She had lost her parents at a young age and she didn't know her place in the world since then. She chose the path of the cleric because the man that took her in was a cleric and she didn't want to be hurt again. With a sigh the elf laid on her belly to play with the water with her fingers when an unfamiliar sound coming towards her and it hurt her ears. Covering up her sensitive elf ears she tried to look up but what wasn't covered by tree foliage was blind out by the sun in her eyes.

The sun was blinked out for a split second before a gust of wind tumbled her off the bridge and into the water. The elf surfaced and looked in the direction in which the wind came from. Unfurling her Serphic Wind wings she flew out of the water and into that direction.

A man forced his way out of the water and to the surface gasping and struggling to stay afloat as he saw a strangely dressed woman drop into the water next to him. Arms wrapped around him and kept him afloat. A loud explosion went off and looking up he saw writing that read 'S.O.S.' then nothing else

The she-elf was able to pull the man out of the water with the help of a nearby barbarian (barb), who flew over head on his flying manta ray. She summoned her Hellhound mount and with the barb got the man onto its back with a quick reward of cleric buffs they parted ways. The cleric rode her Hellhound to the nearest town that had a direct teleport to her homeland. It wasn't easy the roads were covered with wraiths, the beings all races were still at war at even at this time of peace, and they were trying to kill her as she rode through.

The Hellhound was heavily armored and most of the attacks hit her or her mount and not the unconscious man. They finally made it to Dreamweaver Port without taking the usually path down she had her mount jump over the buildings below and ran straight to the teleport master. She pulled out an emergency teleport card and gave it to the teleport master.

The woman looked over it, looked at the man and then at cleric. She nodded and said, "Hold onto him."

The cleric held the man by his strange clothes and waited for the portal to open up. When it did her Hellhound hesitated but ran forward when his master urged him through. Colors played around and on them before they came through the other side next to the teleport master of City of the Plum. Turning the Hellhound around she went to her elder cleric's home.

Her cleric master turned to her surprised to see his student and the men, "Twilight who is this?"

Twilight got off her Hellhound and saluted to him by cupping her hands together in front of her chest before looking at the unconscious man, "I don't know master. I found him drowning in the water at Village of the Dreaming Cloud. A strange bird thing fell from the sky. It was loud and bright."

"Put him on the table," the master instructed her.

Twilight did what she was told and watch her master quickly examined the unconscious man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight sat by window looking out over Plum as she drank a warm glass of wine. She hated the taste of alcohol but right now she needed one. The human hadn't woken up yet it had been several days since she brought the human. She and her master have been taking care of the human as they waited for the Human Elder to send word on if they had any records on the man.

Taking a slow sip of her wine Twilight turns to look at the man in bed, "When are you going to wake?"

Twilight looked up at sky and saw the Ceremony of Flight perch it had been so many years since she took she took her first amazing flight that all of her race took…

It was Twilights first fleet on her own without any help from her guardian who know stood beside her on top the trees of their home city and there were many other younglings on the perch with them with their own guardians for the ceremony of flight. The elder was there, she was on the perch waiting for everyone to arrive Twilight and her guardian were one of the first ones there and now everyone was there and the elder spoke.

"You have been taught not to fear the heights below or above you," she spoke. "Now it is your time to take your first flight and like a mother bird does to her own chicks your guardians will push you from your perch either you a ready or not. You have been trained to be able to be used to the air from falling and unfolding your wings but all of those flights you were controlled these are not. There will be nothing to catch you if your wings are not strong enough to take hold of the wind then you are not strong enough to be in our war."

All the children gasped at this news Twilight knew that was the case she'd seen the Ceremony of Flight before. Many of the children either got scared or couldn't take the air and hit the ground, of course many of the families cried over their deaths but these were tough times the wraiths were steadily growing stronger with each passing day. Twilight had been practicing floating above the ground to strengthen her wing muscles and even during the falls tried to fly. She was ready for her first flight and she wanted to be the first.

"Feng Wu Ye has requested that his niece would like to go first," the elder started. "I see no problem in letting Youngling Twilight taking the honor of the first flight." The elder looked at her, "Youngling Twilight there is no turning back at this point."

"Why would I turn back?" Twilight asked her. "I'm ready for this."

The elder nodded and looked at Feng Wu Ye, "You take her to the perch. Youngling be ready."

Twilight closed her eyes and let her guardian lead her to the edge of the ledge. She calmed her breathing as Feng Wu Ye's hands left her and waited for the push. When she least expected it her guardian pushed her off and opening her eyes she sees the ground rushing towards her. Twilight spread her wings trying to make them arch in the right way to swoop up. She tried not to panic when her wings then suddenly she lifted up. Her wings caught the wind and she was lifted high into the sky.

Twilight's eyes widen as she was lifted higher and higher she didn't hear the cheers of the elves below for her. It was amazing the most amazing thing she ever felt in her whole life. Feng Wu Ye joined her shortly helping, guiding her through the air. Giggling Twilight took her guardian's hands before he guided her through the leaves and branches until they cleared the trees and into the clouds.

They didn't go that high when Twilight began to cough her guardian looked gently at her and guided her towards the ground.

"We'll need to travel to Etherblade to work on your lungs," her guardian told her. "We can do that on my next trip there."

Twilight nodded as they began to descend to the ground where everyone cheered as each child took their first successful flight. There were a few that failed but a few were saved because of their skills others just…just fell…

A groan suddenly broke her thoughts looking over the man on the bed just shifted in the bed. It was a good sign he would wake soon it was better than him being in a long sleep.

* * *

New chapter yay! After two years I've started writing again! I really hope you all like it. I know the flash back is a bit depressing but it sounds like something for this race during that time of war. Wish me luck on the next chapter.


End file.
